


Homosexual

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Family, Brothers, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gallows Humor, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mother-Son Relationship, Some Humor, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Regulus and his mother talk about something specific about his brother.Oneshot/drabble





	Homosexual

Walburga Black was an old-fashioned woman, to say the least. She was sort of racist, sexist, and most importantly right now, homophobic. Prejudiced. Even though her oldest son had just come out as gay. (And in love with a werewolf of all people, but luckily she didn't know about that quite yet). 

"You know," she finally said one day. "I don't really mind Sirius being homosexual."

Sirius' younger brother Regulus looked surprised. "You don't?"

"Mm. I just don't like him dating men."

Regulus sighed. "You really haven't grasped the concept of this whole gay thing yet, have you, Mother." 

"Well!" Walburga Black flushed red. "There must be homosexuals who like women!"

It was Regulus' turn to smirk then. 

"...yeah, they're called lesbians."


End file.
